The Series The Genesis
by Fanfickisara
Summary: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters. OCxKnockout. Every person has a story. How we react to it defines and shapes who we are. No matter how light or dark it may be; it is yours. Here is Em-Med's. (Two OCs) part 1 of "The" Series.
1. Introduction

I do not own Transformers or its characters

"The Series" The Genesis Introduction

_She saw mechs and femmes slaughtering each other. Energon flowed on the ground of their home. The reason _why_ they were fighting was unclear. Some of them had red optics and others had blue. She ran. If it was a battle why was it silent? She didn't see her lover or their friends. Where were they? The battle raged on around her as she continued to run. She was frightened; but she refused to admit that to herself. Suddenly pain erupted in her frame. It was…intense. The most pain she's felt since her younglinghood. Her frame shook from the fierceness and her spark hurt. It felt like it was burn right out of her chest. She wanted to scream but the noise couldn't make it out of her mouth. Surly she had to be dying! Finally the scream broke the maddening silence. 'Someone please help me!' she thought before…_

Em-Med shot up from her troubled recharge with a silent scream. Her frame trembled with phantom pain and fear. The medic-in-training slumped back on the berth with a groan. Ugh. She slowly rolled over to face her lover, who was sharing the berth with her, who was shockingly still asleep. Primus almighty, the poor mech must be exhausted! Knockout was an alt-form designer and was almost finished with his newest line. She pressed her frame against his and frowned. 'What was that about?' she thought. She hasn't had nightmares that terrifying in a while. And usually they were about her childhood. Her frame refused to stop shaking. She had more classes with her mentor tomorrow and Ratchet wasn't the most agreeable mech out there. She tried to calm her racing spark. Mostly she laid there until exhaustion swept over her and recharge showed mercy to her.


	2. Chapter 1

"The" Series The Genesis chapter 1

Em-Med was startled awake by a face pressed against hers. She opened her optics to see Knockout staring and smiling at her. The medic-in-training smiled back and wrapped her arms around his frame protectively curling her frame around his. But of course the he had to ruin the moment.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she groaned. Was it that obvious?

"Usually you are up before me. You only 'sleep in' when nightmares keep you up."

"Fine you caught me." she admitted. The femme unwrapped her arms for her lover's frame and dragged herself into a sitting position.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What was it about?" Knockout asked waiting for an answer.

Em-Med paused.

"It was different from what my nightmares are usually about." She admitted, but mostly to herself. She didn't want to talk about it.

Knockout opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"HELOOOOOOOOOO GLITCHES!"

Both bots gave each other a look.

"Supernova." They groaned at once.

"I tried to stop her but her Unicron-like powers were too strong!" Another voice said. It was Breakdown.

"It's too early for this. And I still have lessons with Ratchet." Em-Med groaned rolling out of the berth.

"But I thought you liked me!" Supernova said with a fake pout.

"Not so much right now." Knockout groaned as he dragged himself off the berth too.

"Is there a reason why you're invading our home at this unprimus-like hour?" The red mech added.

"'Our home'? Em-Med moved in?" Breakdown asked.

"Yes." Knockout proudly announced. He looked at Em-Med with a huge smile.

"And when we're going to tell us?" Supernova asked slinging her arms around her friends.

"We tried to yesterday." Knockout mumbled.

Em-Med shook her head as she exited the room the get her morning energon.

"Em-Med! Don't leave me alone with these crazy bots!" Knockout yelled out to her playfully.

"I'm innocent in this!" Breakdown interjected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Having a problem, Em-Med?"

The medic-in-training snapped her helm into the direction of her mentor's annoyed voice.

Her mind wondered off into the nightmare she had.

"No, sir."

"Really? Because you're clearly not thinking of the answer to my question." Ratchet grumbled.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." She said. Honestly she just didn't want to talk about it. Like with most things that upset her greatly.

"Will you please re-state you previous question, sir?" She added. Ratchet decided to let it go, but just this once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mid-Day cycle Energon break. Em-Med, Knockout, Breakdown, and Supernova were at their favorite little energon shop.

It was a relatively popular shop. It was near a construction site, which was great for Breakdown, because he worked in that field.

Knockout sat on his lover's lap. His side was pressed against Em-Med as he drank his energon.

"You two are sickeningly sweet." Supernova stated in a rather annoyed voice as she took another sip of her energon.

Knockout just gave a mischievous smile and pressed his face against her throat and nuzzled it.

Em-Med decided to play along. She pressed her head against Knockout's and rubbed his back.

"I think I'm going to regurgitate!" the inspiring performer exclaimed.

"I think it's cute." Breakdown said finally mindlessly fiddling with his empty energon container.


End file.
